Inuyasha's Xmas carol collection
by Mizu-Licious
Summary: Inu songfics for all!Its a small collection of Inuyasha christmas carols!...A new group of stories but still no new excuse for sucking at summaries.
1. Sesshomaru's Song

Mizu: Ok this is a bunch of songs me and my friend, Chibi( She makes me call her that),just thought up and realize that we should share it with the world! 

Chibi: Sorry…She's on drugs…

Mizu:…Whatever…-eats sugar-

Chibi:-clears throat-

Mizu: Oh yea…

Disclaimer: I nor Chibi own Inuyasha or Naraku or Sesshomaru Rumiko Takahashi does…Jeez some people get all the luck.

We wish you a fluffy boa.(Sesshomaru X-mas song)

We wish you a fluffy boa,

We wish you a fluffy boa,

We wish you a fluffy boa,

And a sword like Tokijin.

We wish you servants,

And carriages,

To help you kill humans,

And other stupid things.

We wish you a fluffy boa,

We wish you a fluffy boa,

We wish you a fluffy boa,

And a sword like Tokijin.


	2. Inuyasha's Song

Mizu: This one has a little Kikyo bashing.

Chibi: But it's only 1 sentence…

Mizu: STOP correcting me!

Chibi: Fine…Enjoy!

Inu the Hanyou.( Inu X-mas song)

Inu the hanyou,

Was a jolly happy soul.

With his cute dog ears and his shikon jewel,

And his 2 eyes that were gold.

Inu the hanyou was once pinned to a tree,

With an arrow from that witch Kikyo,

Then he was put to sleep.

Then Kagome came,

And pulled the arrow out,

Then he killed the demon worm,

And then started to shout.

Oh!

Inu the hanyou,

Tried to kill Kagome,

K knew just what to do,

And put him back through hell. ( -the rosary beads!)

Sit,sit,sit.

Sit,sit,sit.

Look at Inu fall.

Sit ,sit,sit.

Sit,sit,sit.

Can we say that's all?

Inu the hanyou saw the bird appear.

So he knew there was some trouble,

When Kagome disappeared.

Down into the forest,

Where she was grabbed by men.

Where they took the Shikon jewel from her,

And tried to kill her then.

Then Inu-chan showed up and saved her from the blade.

He ripped the bird out the guys chest.

And had to chase it once again.

For Inu the Hanyou had to hurry up this time.

'Cuz it seemed the bird had his Shikon Jewel.

And swallowed it just fine.

(This is a bit off the song but…whatever I guess)

All in the end,

Inu and Kag were friends,

He saved her butt so many times,

And let her get hey way.

Sit,sit,sit.

Sit,sit,sit.

Look at Inu fall.

Sit,sit,sit.

Sit,sit,sit.

Now my friend that's all.


	3. Naraku's Song

Chibi and Mizu: Enjoy.

Naraku is coming to town. (Naraku X-mas song)

Naraku:

You better not use the shikon jewel, 'cuz if you do there'll be bad news.

Naraku is coming to town.

Kagura:

Ibetrayed once,

Betrayed him twice,

Now of courseI'm tryin' be nice.

Naraku is coming to town.

Inuyasha:

He knows whenIam sleeping,

He knows whenI'm awake,

He knows ifI have a jewel shard,

So I'll shush for goodness sake

Oh!

Naraku:

You better not use the Shikon jewel 'cuz if you do there'll be bad news.

Naraku is coming to town.


	4. Shikon Jewel Song

Mizu: Ok here is Oh Christmas tree!

Chibi: First we wanna thank Anniechanalc for the song ideas! All the new songs came form her.

Mizu: Second…

Disclaimer: -sighs- We do not own Inuyasha… damn!

Chibi: Can we even say damn?

Mizu: You did…

Oh Shikon Jewel

Oh Shikon Jewel, oh Shikon Jewel, all broken into pieces.

Oh Shikon Jewel, oh Shikon Jewel, all broken into pieces.

Each stinkin' shard that we find, means trouble, and puts us in a bind.

Oh Shikon Jewel, oh Shikon Jewel, all broken into pieces.

Oh Shikon Jewel, oh Shikon Jewel, causing so many problems.

Oh Shikon Jewel, oh Shikon Jewel, causing so many problems.

Each stinkin' shard is so shiny, and it causes dead bodies!

Oh Shikon Jewel, oh Shikon Jewel, causing so many problems.

That's only some when I think of the rest I'll finish it. And of course your ideas are always welcome!


	5. Koga's Song

Mizu: This song may be a little weird but… We had writers block! . 

Chibi You try thinking straight when you're hyper.

Mizu: We don't feel like anymore Disclaimer 'cuz you all know we don't own squat. Rumiko Takahashi does… So darn lucky!

Deep in the forest.

Deep in the forest K-chan paused

Out pops good ol' Koga 'cuz,

He wanted see his woman.

Then Inu screams "You're so fing dumb!"

Clang,clang,clang,Who wouldn't know? Clang,clang,clang,Who wouldn't know?

Deep in the forest,

Clang,clang,clang.

Soaring through the air is Inu's fang ( - his sword)

First Kogas fist is in his face,

Then Inu kicks him in a dirty place.

Then Inu draws his precious sword,

Koga says "I ain't lost the war!"

Clang,clang,clang,Who wouldn't know? Clang,clang,clang,Who wouldn't know?

First Inu swings his precious sword,

But of he had not won the war.

Then comes Koga's strong 'ol fist,

Knocked the sword right away from him.

Clang,clang,clang,Who wouldn't know? Clang,clang,clang,Who wouldn't know?

Deep in the forest,

Clang,clang,clang.

Soaring through the air is Inu's fang.


	6. Sesshy and Naraku's Song

Mizu: Ok we love Sesshy and all…

Chibi: But he was the only one that popped in our heads that would fit with the words…

Mizu: So other Sesshy lovers…

Chibi: Plz don't hate us!

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea we don't own anything ok?

Joy to the Jewel

Joy to the Jewel,

Sesshy is dead.

We cut off his cute head.

And then we saved his body,

'Cuz he is such a hottie.

And Jaken is so pissed.

Yea Jaken is so pissed.

Yea Jaken oh Jaken is so friggin' pissed.

Joy to the Jewel,

Naraku's gone!

I think he heard our song!

I bet he went and pottied,

All over his new body.

Now Kagura is so glad,

Yea Kagura is so glad,

But Kanna oh Kanna, she is quite mad.

I'm only going there cuz I'm stuck . Got ideas? Let me know.


End file.
